


01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000

by Liana_DS



Category: ASTRO (Band), Lovelyz, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Prison, Security Technology, biological weapon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: Jaehyun baru saja bekerja sebagai anggota Divisi Teknologi dan Informasi Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Pohang, tetapi lalu lintas data di tempat ini begitu rawan dibobol. Perangkat lunak ciptaannya menambal kekurangan itu--sekaligus membawanya pada masalah yang lebih besar mengenai idealisme kelewatan.--weekly repost, 2017 fic





	01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000

Ini hari pertama Jaehyun bekerja di Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Pohang sebagai staf Divisi Teknologi Informasi. Ia sudah dongkol setengah mati karena dikatai ‘anak SMA’ oleh seorang sipir yang ia tanyai, beruntung kepala divisinya—Park Chungjae—bersikap lebih bersahabat. Melaluinya, Jaehyun dikenalkan pada sistem jaringan lokal lapas, tetapi taraf kelegaan _programmer_ 28 tahun itu menurun separuh begitu sadar bahwa lapas ini belum memperbarui sistem auto-surveilans.

“Proteksi apa saja yang dipasang lapas untuk penapisan dan perlindungan data internal?”

“Selain WinFirewall, kami menggunakan Webdetect sebagai pembatas akses.” Ketua Chungjae membuka aplikasi yang dimaksud. “Sampai saat ini, semuanya masih berfungsi baik.”

Menggeser telunjuknya di atas tetikus, Jaehyun memeriksa dengan saksama alamat-alamat tujuan perjalanan yang dicegat oleh perangkat lunak penyaring.

“Tidak ada fungsi blok pencarian?”

“Bukankah itu mustahil? Webdetect hanya mampu mengenali lokator sumber seragam[1], jadi kami cuma memasukkan alamat dari situs-situs berbahaya. Lagi pula, blok pencarian artinya memasukkan banyak kata kunci dalam _filter database_ nya. Itu tidak efektif.”

“Pada dasarnya, sebuah mesin pencari akan menampilkan hasil pencarian dalam bentuk lokator sumber seragam, jadi kita masih bisa melakukan blok pencarian dengan teknik serupa blok situs.” Jaehyun menghubungkan media penyimpanannya ke _port_ USB di komputer. “Saya mengembangkan sebuah perangkat untuk surveilans khusus lapas. Apakah saya diizinkan mencobanya di sini?”

Ketua Chungjae tampak jengah. “Apa perangkat itu sudah tervalidasi? Dijamin tidak jadi _malware_?”

“Neocapture Tech—atau NT—belum divalidasi secara resmi oleh Departemen Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknologi, tetapi ia telah diuji coba di dua rumah tahanan dan lima lapas tanpa laporan kegagalan. Walaupun program ini masih belum sempurna, setidaknya ia bisa meningkatkan fungsi keamanan dan memperkecil risiko penerobosan data.”

Pelipat ‘ _J Project_ ’ dalam media penyimpanan diklik. Jaehyun mengarahkan kursornya ke aplikasi _installer_ , lantas berpaling pada Ketua Chungjae sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

Mundur dari monitor, Ketua Chungjae bersilang lengan, ragu akan hasil kerja Jaehyun selama menamatkan program magister itu. “Terserah, tetapi jika dalam eksekusinya, perangkat itu terbukti disusupi _malware_ , bukan mustahil kami akan memecatmu segera.”

Ancaman sang kepala divisi tidak menciutkan Jaehyun; toh kekebalan NT terhadap _malware_  sudah teruji. Usai menginstal NT, Jaehyun langsung menjalankan _scanning_ menyeluruh dalam jaringan lapas yang memakan waktu antara setengah sampai satu jam—umumnya dua jam jika memakai aplikasi pemindai lain. Manik Ketua Chungjae membola begitu komputer lapas memunculkan notifikasi beruntun penggunaan data berlebih, penghindaran via proksi[2], percobaan peretasan, dan riwayat pencarian mencurigakan.

“Ini pasti kesalahan pelaporan.”

“Bukan. Ini  pengetatan _monitoring_ dan hasilnya tidak baik.” Jaehyun beranjak dari kursinya. “Silakan Ketua menelusuri, yang mana dari hasil-hasil ini yang merupakan bagian dari aktivitas pengelolaan data normal kantor. Saya yakin Anda tidak akan menemukannya.”

Gusar, Ketua Chungjae duduk di kursi Jaehyun semula, kemudian mencermati setiap laporan NT. Anak mata Jaehyun pun masih mengikuti setiap notifikasi, terutama nama komputer dari mana notifikasi berasal. Hal ini didasarkan pada kebiasaan petugas teknologi informasi untuk menamai komputer dalam jaringan dengan format tertentu, misalnya ‘Office1’, ‘Unit1’, dan sebagainya. Pada kasus-kasus peretasan internal, ketika pegawai berusaha merusak dari dalam, kombinasi nama komputer, nama pengguna, dan sandi pegawai yang ditampilkan oleh notifikasi penapis akan membantu untuk mengidentifikasi pelaku.

Namun, sesuatu menarik perhatian Jaehyun kali ini. Di samping ‘kejahatan normal’ seperti penghindaran proksi ke situs porno, ia juga menemukan notifikasi pencarian berbahaya dan usaha peretasan dari komputer ‘-lab9-‘, yang format namanya menyalahi pola ‘center-‘ dalam jaringan lapas. Biarpun demikian, pelakunya melakukan peretasan dan pencarian berbahaya pada jam kerja; apakah ada seorang pegawai yang diam-diam berusaha melemahkan pengamanan memakai komputer ‘luar’ yang tidak terdeteksi penapis lama?

“Jika saya boleh menyarankan, sebaiknya kita memanggil pemilik nama pengguna ini sekadar untuk memastikan bukan dia pelakunya.”

“Kau benar.” Ketua Chungjae mengerang keras. “Aish, gara-gara NT-mu, aku jadi sakit kepala lagi! Padahal aku belum menyelesaikan beberapa berkas untuk laporan bulanan!”

 _Memang urusanku?,_ dumel Jaehyun, _Salah sendiri jadi kepala divisi._

Tak lama setelah meninggalkan ruangan, Ketua Chungjae memanggil si empunya ‘akun kriminal’ melalui interkom. Pegawai tersebut muncul dengan raut bingung ke kantor divisi. Jaehyun diperkenalkan padanya dan Ketua Chungjae memaparkan tentang apa yang mereka temukan di sistem jaringan lapas. Sesuai dugaan Jaehyun, pegawai bernama Jang Woohyuk itu amat tersentak.

“Seseorang tahu sandiku? Apakah akun selain akun kepegawaianku juga diretas?!”

“Sejauh ini, kami hanya menemukan usaha peretasan dari komputer yang memakai akunmu,” ujar Ketua Chungjae, “tetapi kami tidak dapat mengeliminasi peluangmu melakukan—“

“BUAT APA AKU MEMBOBOL SISTEM?!” sembur Petugas Woohyuk, wajahnya merah padam. “Aku petugas _Green Initiative_ Pohang selama enam tahun dan kalian tahu aku sangat loyal! Perlakuanmu padaku tidak bisa diterima, Chungjae!”

“Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Tenang dulu, Woohyuk.” Ketua Chungjae meletakkan kedua telapak di bahu rekan kerjanya, perlahan mendudukkannya kembali.

“Oi, Bocah! Baru datang sudah bikin masalah kau!” Telunjuk Petugas Woohyuk terarah pada Jaehyun. “Berani-beraninya membuat kawanku mencurigaiku!”

“Jangan salahkan dia,” sahut Ketua Chungjae. “Ia cuma menjalankan tugas dan andai kau betul-betul bukan pelaku, investigasi lebih lanjut akan membebaskanmu.”

Jantung Jaehyun berdebar kencang, menahan kejengkelan pada ‘orang-orang sepuh’ ini. Inovasinya yang bersifat mengoreksi seakan ditolak terus oleh Pohang, tetapi bukankah yang salah harus diluruskan? Melihat tanggapan Ketua Chungjae sebelum ini, sepertinya Pohang tidak menitikberatkan pengembangan ke sistem pengamanan jaringan komunikasi, padahal proteksi fisik dan _cyber_ itu sama pentingnya.

Omong-omong, tadi Petugas Woohyuk bilang dia bagian _Green Initiative_?

“Maaf, badan apa sebenarnya _Green Initiative_ ini?”

Petugas Woohyuk diam, menatap tajam Jaehyun, maka Ketua Chungjae-lah yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

“ _Green Initiative_ adalah salah satu penanggung jawab program pembinaan lapas. Kegiatan rehabilitasinya terkait dengan proses daur ulang sampah. Kami terlebih dahulu membagi kelompok penghuni lapas berdasarkan tingkat pendidikannya, jadi sampah yang memerlukan proses daur ulang lebih rumit akan diserahkan pada yang dianggap cukup berkemampuan.”

Kening Jaehyun berkerut.

“Sampah apa yang proses daur ulangnya lebih rumit?”

“Barang elektronik!” Petugas Woohyuk berseru. “Pelakunya mungkin salah seorang dari kelompok bimbinganku!”

***

Keesokan paginya, atas izin kepala Divisi Rehabilitasi, Jaehyun ikut mengawasi kelompok narapidana asuhan Petugas Woohyuk di ruang pelatihan. Datang lebih awal ada keuntungannya karena ia bisa berkunjung ke kelompok _Green Initiative_ lainnya, yang artinya mengobservasi sekilas karakteristik penghuni lapas selain kelompok Petugas Woohyuk. Sebagian besar mereka yang bukan anggota kelompok Petugas Woohyuk adalah pelaku kejahatan fisik yang tidak berpendidikan tinggi, banyak juga yang sudah lewat kepala empat; cara berpikir mereka tentu berbeda dengan ‘anak asuh’ Petugas Woohyuk.

Delapan narapidana dalam ruang pelatihan Blok O ini diobservasi ketat oleh Divisi Keamanan. Pemimpin divisinya seram sekali, namanya Eun Jiwon. Orangnya berperawakan tinggi besar dan Jaehyun tidak mau sekali-sekali berurusan dengannya. Kena hantam pria itu sekali saja bisa berujung rawat inap; penghuni Blok O boleh menang cerdas, tetapi Ketua Jiwon menang fisik—jauh. Masuk akal pula bila tugas membongkar-dan-mengangkut di blok ini lebih ringan: tubuh narapidana Blok O tidak seatletis perampok dan pembunuh di blok sebelah.

“Permisi, saya mau mengambil kotak perkakas.”

Lamunan Jaehyun dibuyarkan seorang narapidana ajaib yang lebih cocok jadi aktor dibanding penjahat. Kikuk, Jaehyun bergeser dari depan rak peralatan, netranya lekat mengikuti si narapidana sopan. Mengapa wajah itu familiar?

“Tidak kusangka ada _gay_ lagi yang mengincarmu, _Dokter Cha_.”

Jaehyun kontan sadar pada siapa narapidana yang barusan berteriak ini merujuk. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandang.

_Berengsek, aku bukan homoseksual!_

Tapi, tunggu, apa? ‘Dokter Cha’?

“Hentikan, Mingyu, itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.” Narapidana yang disebut ‘Dokter Cha’ tadi tertawa halus, kemudian berpaling pada Jaehyun. “Maaf. Anda bisa duduk bersama kami jika berkenan, daripada berdiri terus.”

“Ah, betul tidak apa-apa?”

“Tentu, kecuali Anda sendiri yang tidak bersedia semeja dengan penjahat.” Narapidana ikal di seberang Dokter Cha tersenyum, kendati kata-katanya memuat ironi. Sungkan, Jaehyun mengambil tempat di sisi narapidana itu.

“Kalau Anda lupa, dia ini,” si ikal mengacu pada sang dokter, “pemandu acara ‘Gaya Hidup Sehat’, Dokter Cha Eunwoo.”

Astaga! Jaehyun ingat sekarang; itu acara favorit kekasihnya empat tahun lalu! Tayang setiap Kamis pagi, acara itu kerap membuat iri Jaehyun. Kalau mengenang betapa gadisnya sangat menyimak tips-tips diet sehat dari si dokter tampan hingga mengabaikannya, Jaehyun jadi kesal, tetapi Dokter Cha memang punya aura hangat yang susah dibenci.

“Anda betul-betul Dokter Cha yang ‘itu’?”

“Benar. Salam kenal.”

Bagaimana Dokter Cha dengan formal mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangan memaksa Jaehyun bersikap sama formal.

“Jung Jaehyun, staf baru Divisi Teknologi Informasi Lembaga Pemasyarakatan Pohang.”

“Divisi Teknologi Informasi?” Alis Dokter Cha terangkat. “Tumben. Biasanya yang ke sini cuma anggota baru Divisi Rehabilitasi.”

Ups. Jaehyun tidak bisa bilang bahwa ia ke sini untuk menyelidiki kasus peretasan. Temuan pemindaian sengaja belum diumumkan agar pelaku tidak tahu bahwa tindakannya terbongkar, memudahkan melacaknya. Memang berisiko karena si pelaku masih merasa bebas merusak jaringan, tetapi Jaehyun yakin proteksi NT akan memberinya cukup waktu.

“Begitukah? Saya kira semua pegawai baru divisi akan berkeliling untuk orientasi kerja.”

_Bagus, kedengarannya natural._

“Tapi, jelas mereka akan enggan membaur dengan kami. Anda tidak takut kami akan menyakiti Anda?”

“Blok O kan hanya untuk pelaku tindak kriminal kerah putih?”

Dokter Cha dan narapidana di seberangnya saling tatap, lalu mereka berdua tergelak.

“Saya kelihatan sebaik itu bagi Anda, ya?” Si narapidana berambut ikal mengulurkan tangan pada Jaehyun. “Lee Seokmin. Senang bertemu Anda.”

Jaehyun menjabat tangan itu canggung. Meleset jauhkah asumsinya? Orang-orang Blok O tampak terlalu terpelajar untuk melakukan kejahatan fisik, lebih-lebih yang sejenis Dokter Cha—

Hm, salah juga kalau Dokter Cha dikatakan ‘bukan pembunuh’. Seingat Jaehyun, dia menjadi terdakwa akibat kelalaian saat bertugas di ruang rawat intensif Rumah Sakit Seoul hingga menyebabkan kematian satu pasien. Beritanya simpang siur, tetapi yang bisa disimpulkan: tidak ada tindak kekerasan dalam kasus Dokter Cha. Masih ‘pembunuh’, sih, tetapi tidak seberbahaya itu. Jaehyun justru jadi cemas gara-gara orang di sampingnya.

_Apa dia sebenarnya pembunuh berantai?_

“Obengnya, tolong.”

“Yup.” Seokmin mengoperkan alat pada Dokter Cha. “Jung Jaehyun- _ssi_ , Anda keliru jika berasumsi kami semua tidak melakukan kejahatan fisik. Saya ini ...”

Jaehyun mengernyit. Suara Seokmin tergusur bunyi berisik _casing tape recorder_ yang ia buka.

“Maaf?”

“Saya ini pelaku utama pembunuhan di Laboratorium Suwon.”

Korban kasus Laboratorium Suwon adalah seorang peneliti wanita yang dibunuh dengan benda tumpul. Jasadnya dimutilasi dan dibungkus plastik berisi cairan asam berkonsentrasi tinggi; ketika ditemukan, potongan-potongan tersebut sudah setengah larut dan setengah membusuk. Pelakunya—kekasih sekaligus ahli kimia yang seproyek dengan korban—diringkus beberapa bulan kemudian. Terungkap berikutnya bahwa perselingkuhan si wanita menjadi motif sang pembunuh.

Telapak Jaehyun gemetar di atas pangkuan. Sang ahli kimia kini berada beberapa sentimeter saja darinya.

“Saya bersumpah itu yang pertama dan terakhir.” Seokmin memisahkan bagian-bagian kecil _tape recorder_ dengan lihai. “Di sini, kami sudah kehilangan impuls kriminal, apalagi kami dasarnya bukan ‘penjahat patologis’; istilahku benar tidak, Eunwoo?”

“Benar. Kejahatan tidak membawa kesenangan untuk kami.” Dokter Cha mencungkil sirkuit listrik sebuah radio. “Apa yang mengantarkan kami ke sini merupakan buah pikiran kacau yang sifatnya sementara. Walaupun begitu, setiap perbuatan punya konsekuensi dan kami rela menerimanya. Toh, kami tidak punya lagi kehidupan di luar penjara.”

Pemikiran skeptis Jaehyun tidak mudah dipersuasi dengan kepasrahan serupa yang Dokter Cha dan Seokmin tampilkan, tetapi hal itu menurunkan peringkat mereka dalam daftar ‘patut dicurigai’. Kisah mereka memancing keingintahuan Jaehyun tentang latar belakang kriminal narapidana lainnya, sayang Dokter Cha hanya mengangkat bahu.

“Bukan saya yang punya rahasia; mereka bisa marah jika saya membocorkan apa yang mestinya disimpan.”

“Barangkali Jung Jaehyun- _ssi_ penasaran orang-orang mana saja yang berpotensi mengancam keamanan data lapas?” –Jaehyun mendadak gugup manakala Seokmin membaca pikirannya— “Kim Mingyu ‘pendaur ulang’ terbaik kami,\ biarpun ia tidak memiliki basis elektronika.”

Mingyu—narapidana yang sebelumnya melabeli Jaehyun _gay_ —tengah mengacungkan jari tengah ke narapidana lain, entah mengapa.

“Dia pindahan dari Lapas Daegu karena terlibat baku hantam dengan rekan satu blok, tetapi kemampuannya mengutak-atik perangkat keras dan lunak sangat bagus hingga pernah diberdayakan di pusat data Pohang.”

Sesuatu terbetik dalam benak Jaehyun.

“Lee Seokmin- _ssi,_ apa Anda bisa sedikit menceritakan tentang Kim Mingyu?”

Tak menyangka respons Jaehyun seantusias ini, Seokmin terjajar mundur. “I-iya, asal bukan tindak kriminalnya yang Anda tanya—uhuk, uhuk!”

Batuk parah mencegah Seokmin menuntaskan kalimat, memaksanya menoleh ke samping. Jaehyun cemas menyaksikan Seokmin terbatuk hingga punggungnya melengkung begitu, seperti hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tenggorokannya. Telapak Seokmin terangkat, mengisyaratkan permohonan maafnya, sebelum meninggalkan ruang pelatihan.

“Lain kali, pakailah masker kalau masuk kemari, Jung Jaehyun- _ssi_.” Dokter Cha memperingatkan. “Seseorang di Blok O ditempatkan di sel terpisah karena radang paru-paru. Beberapa narapidana mulai menunjukkan gejala serupa; sebaiknya Anda berhati-hati.”

***

Penyelidikan oleh tim forensik bergulir setelah Jaehyun berkunjung ke ruang pelatihan. Perkembangan kasus ini terbilang cukup cepat, masalahnya wujud fisik –lab9- masih belum diketahui; Jaehyun menyebutnya ‘komputer tak berkepala’ karena ia tak punya monitor, tetapi bisa dioperasikan melalui _desktop_ komputer kantor. Ia juga terhubung dengan _port switch_ kantor. Jadi, si pelaku mengendalikan komputer lain menggunakan ‘kepala’ dalam kantor—atau _remote access_ —supaya tak dicurigai oleh sistem keamanan saat itu. Jika demikian, tim kembali curiga: apakah memang narapidana dalam kelompok Petugas Woohyuk yang membobol data atau seorang pegawai yang bebas keluar masuk kantor?

Malam itu, tim hendak menelusuri secara manual di mana hulu kabel –lab9-. Jaehyun yang terkantuk-kantuk menghirup kopi instannya; ia sudah lembur tiga hari sampai kekasihnya berkali-kali menanyakan kesehatannya. Pada setiap telepon itu, Jaehyun tak lupa menyampaikan kekhawatirannya tertular radang paru-paru yang menyerang narapidana; kekasihnya bilang tak mengapa asal imunitasnya baik dan tidak berkontak intens dengan mereka. Mendengarnya lumayan menenangkan, tetapi ketika melalui pintu masuk Blok O yang terisolasi, rungunya menangkap suara batuk-batuk parah disertai napas berdengik.

Seokmin?

“Sekarang sedang tren berpura-pura sakit parah agar memperoleh celah untuk meloloskan diri,” dalih Ketua Chungjae. “Itu gangguan psikologis yang belakangan membludak penderitanya, kata Jiwon. Kami mengatasinya dengan memanggil dokter ke sel, tetapi di Blok O kan ada Dokter Cha. Kami akan menyediakan obat berdasarkan resepnya, tetapi ia lebih sering melakukan psikoterapi ketimbang meresepkan obat karena memang pasiennya tidak sakit.”

_Apa seorang dokter yang dipenjara masih memegang izin praktiknya?_

Jaehyun terpaksa mengesampingkan kecurigaannya setiba di pusat kontrol, ‘hilirnya’ kabel-kabel dalam jaringan, dan semua pemeriksa langsung memusatkan pandangan pada _port_ 16\. Pada _port_ itulah, kabel –lab9- menancap.

“Sekarang tinggal menelusurinya.” Ketua tim forensik berujar.

Jaehyun mengikuti lajur kabel tersebut bersama para petugas, terheran-heran bagaimana kabel sepanjang itu dapat menghubungkan sebuah komputer ilegal ke jaringan internet bebas tanpa ketahuan. Akan semakin konyol lagi jika yang melakukan adalah seorang narapidana yang harusnya diawasi 24/7. Tidak aneh, sih, mengingat beberapa dari mereka pernah sampai bekerja di pusat data segala.

“Ketua Chungjae,” Rasa penasaran Jaehyun tak tertahan lagi, “apakah lapas tidak pernah menghadapi kasus melarikan diri?”

“Tidak.” – _Ah, pantas—_ “Sistem keamanan kami mencegah hal itu terjadi.”

“Saya dengar dari narapidana, beberapa orang dari Blok O pernah bekerja di pusat data. Tidakkah Divisi Teknologi Informasi meragukan keamanannya?”

“Itu bagian dari rehabilitasi dan kepala lapas sudah menyetujuinya,” jawab Ketua Chungjae malas. “Divisi Teknologi Informasi memantau kerja mereka melalui komputer pusat. Divisi Keamanan juga mengirim anggotanya untuk pengendalian ketat. Apa yang terjadi sekarang ini semata kelihaian sabotase narapidana—“

“—dan kelemahan _monitoring_ ,” tukas Jaehyun. “Apa di sini berlaku peraturan yang mewajibkan pegawai mengganti sandi akun mereka setiap berapa waktu sekali? Atau pembaruan _database_ perangkat lunak penapis?”

“Idealismemu itu tidak bisa diterapkan di semua tempat, Nak.”

 _Itu prosedur operasional standar, bukan idealismeku!_ Jaehyun geram. Mentang-mentang di sini belum seminggu, mengapa opininya terus dinomorduakan orang-orang lapas?

“Lho, ini kan ruang pelatihan.”

Langkah Jaehyun dihentikan ucapan seorang staf forensik. Benar, ini ruang pelatihan Blok O. Ada satu komputer di sana, tetapi nama unitnya ‘center12’ dan hanya bisa terhubung ke jaringan lokal; Jaehyun pernah mencobanya. Mereka semakin dekat dengan titik terang. Ketua Chungjae memegang kabel itu sendiri saking gemas ingin segera menemukan badan komputer itu, sementara Jaehyun menengok ke arah CCTV ruang pelatihan.

“Sudah berapa lama itu,” tunjuk Jaehyun ke CCTV, “tidak berfungsi?”

“Nak, jangan tanya aneh-aneh.”

Jawaban Ketua Chungjae itu terdengar seperti ‘sudah lama sekali’. Jaehyun mendengus. Bagaimana tidak dibobol kalau Pohang memiliki banyak lubang pada dindingnya?

Kabel berujung pada langit-langit, tetapi bukan di sana ia berhenti. Beberapa staf Divisi Keamanan bersama tim forensik membongkar tempat itu dan—secara tak terduga—menemukan sebuah komputer di dalamnya.

Satu. Unit. Komputer. Tanpa. Monitor.

“KURANG AJAR! TINGKATKAN STATUS RISIKO KEAMANAN NARAPIDANA BLOK O MALAM INI!”

Satu sudut bibir Jaehyun terangkat.sinis.

_Terlambat._

Dalam sehari, seluruh sel di Blok O naik pengamanannya. Semua narapidana diinterogasi tanpa kecuali, termasuk narapidana sakit yang bertambah menjadi tiga orang. Tidak terlibat dalam proses interogasi, Jaehyun diminta untuk mencari tahu secara rinci seberapa besar pembobolan data yang diperantarai –lab9-. Seperti laporan awal, -lab9- memasuki situs-situs informasi peretasan via laman proksi yang tidak diblok, mengunduh peralatan-peralatan meretas, menerobos gudang data pegawai, dan mencuri identitas Petugas Woohyuk. Setelah berhasil masuk jaringan dengan akun tersebut, pelaku menggunakannya untuk mengirim surat elektronik secara aman.

Hah?

Ganjil. Si pelaku melakukan usaha seheboh ini hanya untuk mengirim surel?

Jaehyun membuka surat-surat terkirim yang ditulis –lab9- dalam akun Petugas Woohyuk—dan bersyukur dirinya membaca surat-surat itu tanpa didampingi petugas lain.

Surat-surat itu, biarpun ditulis dengan gaya Petugas Woohyuk, sebetulnya merupakan panggilan darurat narapidana pada Departemen Kesehatan dan Rumah Sakit Seoul.

***

_“Pembatasan bagaimana?”_

“Mereka sakit, tetapi tidak diizinkan keluar penjara untuk keperluan terapi. Ketua Chungjae bilang karena ada Dokter Cha di sana, pengobatan dilakukan sendiri olehnya.” Jaehyun berbisik pada sang kekasih di seberang telepon. “Memang surat izin praktik Dokter Cha tidak dicabut?”

_“Dicabut, lah.”_

“Nah. Resep obat penghuni lapas katanya berasal dari dia.”

_“Aneh. Dia dilarang melakukan praktik kedokteran selama masa hukuman. Jangan-jangan ... mereka yang sakit dalam lapas tidak memperoleh penanganan sama sekali?”_

Jaehyun membaca surel-surel kiriman –lab9- sekali lagi. “Di sini dikatakan, Lapas Pohang tidak menyediakan perawatan kesehatan memadai dan menuduh narapidana berpura-pura sakit. Kondisi kesehatan narapidana Blok O terus menurun karena sistem isolasi penyakit menular yang buruk sehingga sekarang, pengidap radang paru-paru di sana terus bertambah. Sampai sekarang, kelihatannya surat-surat ini belum memperoleh tanggapan.”

_“Itu mengerikan! Aku akan segera membuat laporan, kuharap belum terlambat.”_

“Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk ini.” Jaehyun tersenyum lega. “Terima kasih, Sujeong- _a_. Segeralah lakukan investigasi karena sudah dua orang narapidana dilaporkan terjangkit radang paru-paru hingga meninggal—sesuai isi surel ini.”

_“Mm-hm. Kamu juga hati-hati; para pegawai lapas sangat mencurigakan.”_

“Jangan khawa—hmp!“

Prak!

_“Jae? Jaehyun, halo?”_

***

Terpisah dari ponselnya, Jaehyun dibekap dan diseret ke sebuah jalan kecil, tetapi ia terus memberontak. Ia sukses menyikut pembekapnya dan hampir lolos kalau saja kerah bajunya tidak direnggut. Pria bertelapak besar itu membenturkan Jaehyun ke dinding pembatas gang, lantas meninju Jaehyun keras.

“Anak barunya Chungjae hobi ikut campur, ya.”

Suara berat ini cuma pernah Jaehyun dengar sekali di ruang pelatihan.

“Ketua Jiwon—“

Satu pukulan melayang lagi.

“Kau kecoak kecil yang harus disingkirkan,” gumam Ketua Jiwon, tubuh besarnya menutupi cahaya bulan dini hari. “Semua pekerja lapas paham sistem hukuman yang berlaku di Pohang. Kau justru mengacaukannya dalam waktu seminggu.”

“Saya—uhuk!”

Cengkeraman Ketua Jiwon berubah target, kini mencekik Jaehyun.

“Kau hendak menggagalkan usahaku di Blok O, hah? Tidak usah sok jagoan, Bocah. Jagoan menghabisi penjahat, bukan menolong mereka seperti yang kau lakukan.”

Apa? Jangan bilang orang ini yang mendalangi keterbatasan akses para narapidana ke sarana kesehatan?

Jaehyun terengah, pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Di tengah situasinya yang genting, ia menendang lutut Ketua Jiwon dan terhuyung lari. Sayangnya, ia terjatuh tak seberapa jauh dari tempatnya semula sehingga Ketua Jiwon dapat menginjaknya: sekali untuk melemahkannya, sekali lagi untuk menahan tubuhnya di tempat. Jaehyun merasa rusuknya remuk ketika sepatu lars Ketua Jiwon menghunjam dadanya.

“Cu-kup .... To-Tolong ....” mohon Jaehyun. Ketua Jiwon menekankan sepatunya lebih dalam.

“Tidak ada yang harus diubah di Lapas Pohang. Sistemnya yang sekarang sudah paripurna.”

“Dua orang ...” Napas Jaehyun terputus-putus, “... mati karena Anda ... dalam lapas ....”

“Jika ada yang mati dalam lapas, itu artinya dosa mereka di masa lampau telah tertebus—dan itu bukan salahku.”

Lapas bukan sentra siksaan! Bukan begitu caranya bekerja. Alis Jaehyun bertaut marah, terlebih ketika Ketua Jiwon menarik sebilah pisau lipat dari sabuknya.

“Aku sudah mematahkan tangan si peretas pada interogasi tadi, maka sekarang, saatnya mencacah otak brilianmu itu, Jung Jaehyun- _goon_.”

Pisau lipat membelah udara, lurus ke kepala Jaehyun, tetapi ia menghindar ke sisi dan pisau itu menancap ke tanah lumayan dalam. Tenaga yang dikerahkan Ketua Jiwon tak main-main, rupanya. Sang kepala divisi berteriak frustrasi kala berusaha mencabut pisau—yang secara tak terkendali melukai sisi leher Jaehyun setelah tercabut. Ketua Jiwon tak puas; ia mengarahkan lagi pisaunya ke kepala Jaehyun, namun Jaehyun menahannya dengan dua tangan. Mata pisau itu kian dekat, mili demi mili ....

... dan segumpal ludah merah menutup penglihatan Ketua Jiwon.

“Ah! Sialan!”

Tekanan Ketua Jiwon melemah begitu Jaehyun meludahinya, memberi Jaehyun kesempatan menepis pisau, mengacaukan keseimbangan lawan, dan memukul leher Ketua Jiwon sekuatnya. Ketua Jiwon oleng, sesak napas, sedangkan Jaehyun segera bangkit, mengambil sebuah tongkat besi yang berada dalam jangkauannya, dan menghantam kepala Ketua Jiwon hingga pria itu tumbang.

Selanjutnya, Jaehyun melangkah tertatih secepat mungkin, tidak berani menoleh ke belakang.

_Aku terlibat terlalu jauh dalam permainan psikopat ini! Ketua Jiwon sakit jiwa; Dokter Cha benar soal radang itu! Jangan sampai Sujeong ikut terlibat—_

Jleb!

Jaehyun menjerit. Nyeri tajam dari punggungnya menembus ke dada, disertai warna merah yang merebak luas. Ia roboh—dan saat kesadarannya berangsur surut, pernyataan Dokter Cha yang amat ingin disangkalnya terngiang samar.

_“Walaupun begitu, setiap perbuatan punya konsekuensi dan kami rela menerimanya. Toh, kami tidak punya lagi kehidupan di luar penjara.”_

***

Seingat Jaehyun, sejak kejadian itu ia sudah bangun tiga kali. Saat ia bangun pertama kali, seseorang mengatakan operasinya telah selesai. Ia mengiyakan—tak yakin suaranya keluar—dan jatuh tertidur meski terganggu dengan sungkup oksigen. Kali kedua, ia mendapati kekasihnya membicarakan teknik interogasi lapas yang mencederai semua penghuni Blok O dengan Dokter Cha—yang pipinya memar.  Fokus mereka spontan berpindah begitu tahu Jaehyun siuman. Dokter lain masuk, memeriksa, dan menyatakan bahwa kondisi Jaehyun membaik. Dokter Cha menangis haru, berterima kasih berkali-kali; Jaehyun yang masih pusing tersenyum senang, menanyakan tentang lapas, tetapi Sujeong menunda Dokter Cha bicara sebab ia ingin Jaehyun beristirahat lebih banyak. Kali ketiga, ia dibesuk seorang pemuda berkulit gelap yang mengenakan _armsling_. Dari situlah Jaehyun tahu bahwa Kim Mingyu—yang lengan kanannya dipatahkan Ketua Jiwon—adalah si peretas. Layaknya Dokter Cha, dia juga berterima kasih dan meminta maaf. Jaehyun menanggapi singkat saja, mengutuki napasnya yang tak utuh, bertekad akan memacu raganya ketika ia bangun di kali keempat.

“Apa Anda sanggup bangun?”

“Kalau terus-terusan ragu, tubuh saya tidak bakal beradaptasi, Lee Seokmin- _ssi_.” Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Seokmin, memaksa diri duduk dan mendesah lega setelah menegakkan punggung.

“Kim Mingyu sangat menyusahkan saya,” Jaehyun membuka percakapan, “meskipun dia altruis, saya akui.”

“Siapa pun di Divisi Teknologi Informasi betul-betul mengumpati Mingyu sekarang,” tawa Seokmin. “Mohon maafkan dia.”

“Saya mengerti. Anda diperlakukan sangat buruk dalam lapas yang baru saya sadari tidak memiliki Divisi Kesejahteraan yang jelas. Bahkan Kepala Divisi Keamanan mencoba membunuh Anda semua di Blok O—mengapa Pohang menerima orang sakit mental begitu?”

“Anda sudah tahu? Pasti Ryu Sujeong- _ssi_ yang menceritakannya pada Anda.”

“Begitulah. Blok O dimasuki banyak ‘astronot’ Selasa lalu untuk mencari sumber infeksi yang ternyata diletakkan Ketua Jiwon di pendingin ruangan. Sinting.”

“Mungkin dia tidak sepenuhnya salah. Beberapa sampah mesti cepat didaur ulang daripada memenuhi ruangan.”

Heran Jaehyun, mengapa ada tahanan yang masih percaya seluruh ampunan di dunia telah musnah dan hanya bisa diperoleh melalui reinkarnasi? Apa dogma itu yang ditanamkan para petugas lapas Pohang? Tak sadarkah mereka akan efek destruktifnya terhadap psikis para narapidana? Baik, mungkin Seokmin pernah melarutkan tubuh korbannya dalam asam, Dokter Cha pernah menewaskan pasien ruang intensif, tetapi Jaehyun juga pernah menjebol data kampus agar nilai ujian _programming_ nya jadi A. Lihat sekarang; ia justru memerangi peretasan di garis depan karena dosen-dosen berkenan memberinya kesempatan kedua.

“Kecuali untuk mereka yang cacat permanen seperti Eun Jiwon, selalu ada remedial, Lee Seokmin- _ssi_.”

Kelembutan suara ini menggemakan pikiran Jaehyun, sungguh membangkitkan rindu.

“Senang bisa mendengarmu lagi, Bbangdeok. Kok kucel?”

“Diamlah. Sehabis jaga, aku langsung meluncur ke markas tim khusus wabah Pohang dan sekarang _cowok_ ku yang hobi membahayakan diri sendiri bukannya berterima kasih malah mengataiku.”

Seokmin meringis. “Berat sekali menjadi Anda, Ryu Sujeong- _ssi_.”

“Tidak seberat Anda yang harus melawan radang paru-paru dan petugas keamanan psikopat sekaligus, tentunya.”

“Kau ramah sekali padanya. Dia pernah merendam seorang _cewek_ dalam asam, lho.” Jaehyun memperingatkan.

“Dia tidak akan melakukannya dua kali, benar?” Sujeong mengedip jahil pada Seokmin, jadi Jaehyun langsung menarik gadis itu mendekat dan mengecup pipinya. Selanjutnya, Jaehyun melirik Seokmin tajam, pura-pura cemburu.

“Lee Seokmin- _ssi_ , program remedial memang terbuka buat Anda, tetapi perlu diingat bahwa perempuan ini tidak-akan-pernah termasuk di dalamnya.”

“Dimengerti.”

Gelak tawa murni Seokmin cepat larut dalam pusaran kegembiraan yang Jaehyun ciptakan.

Berikutnya, program remedial Pohang menanti untuk Jaehyun kerjakan.

 

* * *

 

[1] lokator sumber seragam : (Eng) Uniform Resource Locator (URL)

[2] penghindaran via proksi: (Eng) proxy avoidance, sebuah usaha menghindari penapis akses dalam jaringan dengan menggunakan situs perantara (proksi).

**Author's Note:**

> too rushed! ini dulu diikutkan dlm sebuah event yg entrinya ga boleh lebih dari 4 rb kata, pdhal menurutku, ini bisa dijadiin novelette sendiri haha


End file.
